CH1 The unknown warrior
by Hedoe Starwind
Summary: It's my first time at this so take it easy. If you want to know what it is about read and find out please review.


As the clouds were parting from the darkened battlefield. Bit, Leena, and Brad were watching as the defeted Layon departs the battlefield, after loosing the Shadow Fox to the Blitz Team. He comes across an unknown warrior. This warrior has a Wale King with a wing span twice as wide, and the Wale King is twice as long. But it is the same hight. Layon is in shock, seeing sucha a large Wale King. He studies the Wale King even more, he sees all of the weapons aim for his (little dinky) Wale King.... what to do, he's being targetede?  
  
"No wait, don't shoot..." said Layon  
  
"Why not." said the unknown warrior  
  
"Because that is a excellent Wale King that you have." said Layon  
  
"I know that it is an excellent Wale King... but you still haven't gave me a reason why not to shoot you down." said the unknown warrior  
  
"What you wouldn't." said Layon  
  
"Oh but I would." said the unknown warrior  
  
"No wait." said Layon  
  
But it was to late, the unknown warrior had fired all 28 cannons on Layon's Wale King. Layon was forced to make an emergency landing. He only had vertical movement, the thrusters had been blown off.  
  
"I know that you have some Zoids that I want" said the unknown warrior  
  
"Like what?" said Layon  
  
"Like the Berserk Fuhrer, Blade liger, Elefander II, Koing Wolf, Liger Zero, Liger Zero Ix, Shadow Fox II, Shield Liger, and the Geno Sourer." said the unknown warrior  
  
"What" said Layon  
  
"If you don't call your base and bring them here, I'll blow your ass right off the face of this planet." said the unknown warrior  
  
"No....you..." said Layon  
  
The unknown warrior hada all 28 cannons locked onto the cocpit. Layon calls the base and orders all of the Zoids to that location..  
  
"What will you be piloting?" said Layon  
  
"I will be in a Command Wolf AC." said the unknown warrior  
  
Both, the unknkown warrior and Layon, sat there for 2 hrs. wating. Finally they arrive at the battle field.  
  
"Now that they are here, what will you put on-the-line?" said Layon  
  
"I will put my Wale King on-the-line. Let's get on with it, I don't have all day." said the unkown warrior  
  
The dark judge comes screaming out of the sky. Landing a couple of hundred feet from the warriors.  
  
"Battle field set up, battle mode... none, ready.... Fight." said the dark judge  
  
It is a stand off between the unknown warrior in a Cokmmand Wolf AC, and the best warrior in the back draft group in a rev. raptor. The rev. rapter charges, firing it's claw cannons.  
  
"Nice try, that won't due." said the unknown warrior  
  
The unknown warrior comes in from the side, dodging every attack. The warrior zooms right by the rev raptor, turns around and start's to head for the dark judge.  
  
"Sence there is no rules....it is your time to go!" said the unknown warrior  
  
"What....Noooo!" screached the dark judge  
  
As the is screaming bloody murder, the unknown warrior fires, completely destroying the judge. Mean while the rev rapter is firing it's claw cannons. He sees that the dark judge has been destroyed. He brings the blades forward, and picks up speed. The Command Wolf AC stops suddenly, and turnes around....  
  
"Now your turn." said the unknown warrior  
  
He charges the still on coming rev. raptor. The rev raptor is firing it's claw cannons while charging. The rev raptor freezes right in it's path. The Command Wolf AC has it's cannon's pointing right at the rev raptor cocpit.  
  
"You wouldn't" said the backdraft warrior  
  
"Oh but I will." said the unknown warrior  
  
The warrior fires, completely destroying the cocpit. The battle is over, the warrior is dead.  
  
"No..... this can't be happening!" Screams Layon  
  
"Layon....start transfering the Zoids that I have won to my Wale King." said the unknown warrior  
  
"What is your name warrior?" asks Layon  
  
"My name is Hedoe Starwind" said Hedoe  
  
"Open your loading platform." said Layon  
  
"Wale King prepare for Zoid transfer...Alpha 119." said Hedoe  
  
The Wale King opens, what is not seen is a protective barrior around the enterance. Layon loads the Berserk Fuhrer, Blade Liger, Elefander II, Koing Wolf, Liger Zero, Liger Zero Ix, Shadow Fox II, Shield Liger, and the Geno Saurer all onto Hedoe's Wale King.  
  
"All right...." said Hedoe  
  
"All Zoids have been transfered." said the Wale King's AI  
  
"Wale King target both ships." said Hedoe  
  
Hedoe's Wale King targets both of the reg. Wale Kings.  
  
"No you wouldn't...." said Layon  
  
"Oh but I will!" said Hedoe  
  
Hedoe heads off in the direction Layon came. It does not take him long to catch up with the Blitz Team.  
  
"Attention Blitz Team...." said Hedoe  
  
"Are you calling us?" said Dr. Toros  
  
"Yes I am. My name is Hedoe Starwind, and I would like to jion your team." said Hedoe  
  
"What, why do you want to join us?" said Dr. Toros  
  
"Will you please stop so we can talk." said Hedoe  
  
"All right ....how about at the next town?" said Dr. Toros  
  
"I'll just follow you there." said Hedoe  
  
Hedoe followed the Blitz Team for 500 miles. The Hover Cargo finally stopped 2 miles outside of the town. Hedoe came out of his Wale King, and Dr. Toros, with the Blitz team right is step, came out of the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Hello Dr. Toros, Bit Cloud, Leena Toros, and Brad." said Hedoe  
  
"What, how did you know our names." said Leena  
  
"Well if you would follow a team for 500 miles, you could learn all of their names also." said Hedoe  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." said Leena  
  
"Hey look here buddy, I know how you know our names. But you haven't told us your name!" said Bit  
  
"As I told Dr. Toros, my name is Hedoe Starwind." said Hedoe  
  
"Why do you want to join us?" said Brad  
  
"Because I am a free. I've been watching your team for a while." said Hedoe  
  
"So what Zoid do you pilot?" said Dr. Toros  
  
"I was just in an unsanctioned battle and I won the Beserk Fuhrer, Blade Liger, Elefander II, Koing Wolf, Liger Zero, Liger Zero Ix, Shadow Fox II, Shield Liger, and the Geno Saurer." said Hedoe  
  
"Well you have my approval to join." said Dr. Toros  
  
"It's ok with me." said Bit  
  
"It's fine by me." said Brad  
  
"You can join any day, what a hunk." said Leena  
  
"Well then it's settled, your in." said Dr. Toros  
  
"Fully loaded what's the hover cargo's max speed?" said Hedoe  
  
"Oh it's about 49 KPH." said Dr.Toros  
  
"Only 49... that is to slow for me. My Wale King goes 250 KPH." said Hedoe  
  
"There is plenty of spacefor all of us, enough food for 2 yrs, and room for all of us." said Hedoe  
  
"Wisper, wisper, wisper."  
  
Dr. Toros, Bit, Leena, and Brad all wispered the good and bad points.  
  
"Hey Hedoe, let's use your Wale King." said Dr. Toros  
  
"Ok, but what are we going to do with the Hover Cargo?" said Hedoe  
  
"We could sell it." said Jamie  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" said Leena  
  
"I've been sleeping." said Jamie  
  
"Jamie meet our new member. His name is Hedoe. Hedoe meet Jamie." said Dr. Toros  
  
"Ah the Wild Eagle, the second generation." said Hedoe  
  
"Huh how did you know that?" said Jamie  
  
"Well let's trasnfer everyon except Jamie. Then I'll becokme airborn, Jamie will launch. Then we will meet in midair, dock then come back for Dr. Toros." said Hedoe  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." said Dr. Toros  
  
Hedoe prepares his Wale King for the transfer.  
  
"All right Bit on channel 1 is the info on where to go, Brad on channel 2, and Leena on channel 3." said Hedoe  
  
"Of course Hedoe." said Leena in a dreamy voice  
  
"Roger that." said Brad  
  
"OK" said Bit  
  
"I think that Leena has a crush on you Hedoe." said Dr. Toros  
  
As the team transfered, Hedoe readied the massive Wale King to lift off.  
  
"Hold on Jamie, I'm lifting off now." said Hedoe  
  
"Ok, what altitude will you be at?" said Jamie  
  
"I'll be up there at 32,000 ft." said Hedoe  
  
"Roger that." said Jamie  
  
Dr. Toros launched Jamie. Jamie got the raynos up to 32,000 ft, there he matced speed with the Wale King. The bottom hatch opens to catch the Raynos. Jamie sets the Raynos perftctly on the hatch.The Raynos is brought into the Wale King and the hatch is closed. The Wale King returnes to the hover cargo.  
  
"Common Doc, let's go." said Hedoe  
  
"Ok, what are we going to do with the Hover Cargo?" said Dr. Toros  
  
"I have an idea." said Hedoe  
  
The Wale King lift's off. It stoppes right above the hover cargo, the Wale King fires some graplings onto the hover cargo. The Wale King lift's off with the hover cargo hanging below it.  
  
"Where are we taking the hover cargo?" asks Bit  
  
"To the Fuzzy Pandas, oh I mean the Perring Kitins, oops I mean the Saber Tigers." said Hedoe  
  
"Your just going to give it away." said Bit  
  
"Yes, why not? I like to kick there ass." said Hedoe  
  
"Hey wait, don't you think we should empty the hover cargo first." said Bit  
  
"Oh yeah, your right- let's do that." said Hedoe  
  
The newly created Blitz Team took the Jager, Schnider, and the Panzer units onto the Wale King.  
  
"Hey Hedoe how is supposed to ues these other systems?" asks Brad  
  
"If Bit goes out, the Wale King will not get airborn. If he stay's in the Wale King will get air born and will circle around the battle field." said Hedoe  
  
"All your saying is that if Bit goes out, you will not lift off. But that still doesn't tell me how he can use the other suits!" said Brad  
  
"In the middle of my Wale King is a fold down door, like the one in the front-but backwords, which would lower. He would enter, an elevator would lift him up a level, swithc suits. Be lowered back down to the 1st level, and exit back to the battle field through the front door." said Hedoe  
  
Now that is settled the Blitz team found the Saber Tiger Team.  
  
"Attention Saber Tigers." said Hedoe  
  
"What do you want!" yelled the saber tigers  
  
"I thought that you would like to have 1 robot and this hover cargo." said Hedoe  
  
"What you would just give us that Hover Cargo.  
  
What's the catch?!  
  
What about food?" asked the Saber Tigers  
  
"There's no catch, a robotic chef, and yes I will just give you this hover cargo." said Hedoe  
  
"Yes, we'll take it!" said the Saber Tigers  
  
As the Saber Tigers explored their used hover cargo. The Blitz team flew away.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"I'm going out for a walk." said Hedoe  
  
"Ok" said the Blitz Team  
  
Hedoe started walking, it started to get dark. He decided to walk down a gorge, inside the gorge it was to dark. All of a suddenly the gorge didn't look the same. He heard a growl....  
  
"What the hell was that?" said Hedoe  
  
He heard another growl...  
  
"Hmm... it's getting closer. What the hell is it?" said Hedoe  
  
Just then a Zoid with no paint came around the corner. The Zoid had a blood red "eye lense". It looked at Hedoe childlike, then- with it's head cocked to the side- it lowered it's head and the cocpit opened...  
  
"What you want me to pilot you?" said Hedoe  
  
Throwing his arms up in disgust, he climbed into the cocpit. The Zoid lifted it's head regaining balance. The cocpit lit up with displayes. Hedoe read's the manual.  
  
"The Sniper Zero... hmmm interesting." said Hedoe  
  
"Sniper Zero display a list of all weapons." said Hedoe  
  
"Hmm.. let's see here." said Hedoe  
  
The list of weapons was displayed in a diagroam where it would be on the Zoid.  
  
"Oh.... wow 45 missles? 3 machine cannons, and 2 75mm machine cannons." said Hedoe  
  
Thinking in his mind...  
  
"How can there be 45 missles on this Zoid?" thought hedoe  
  
"Sniper Zor how can there be 45 missles on you?" said Hedoe  
  
The Zoid displayed how there could be 45 missles on it's self.  
  
In a diagram it displays how there are 2 wings, 22 missles on each- and 1 on the body.  
  
"That explains it." said Hedoe  
  
"All right Sniper Zero... let's go!!!" said Hedoe  
  
The Zoid shakes it head wildly.  
  
"Whoa Sniper Zero...take it easy! Great now I'm dizzy, thanks alot." said Hedoe  
  
Sniper Zero makes a laughing sound.  
  
"Heeyy, thaatt'ss not funnieee." said Hedoe in a wavy type voice.  
  
Then Sniper Zero finally lowered the chest harnest. By now Hedoe was up side down in the seat.  
  
"Oh, now you do that. Kinda late." said Hedoe  
  
All of a suddenly the Zoid launched itself forard.  
  
"Whooaaa, what the hell are you doing!!!" yelled Hedoe  
  
"God damn it this sucks... are you trying to test me?" said Hedoe  
  
The Zoid let out a growl.  
  
"How in the hell a I supposed to kick ass if I'm dizzy?" said Hedoe  
  
"Fine then bring it on!" yelled Hedoe  
  
The Zoid ran all through the cannyon. Then the Zoid took a running leap. The seat adjusted back, the controlls followed. On the Holo Screen the words Xtream sniper appeared. As if on command the screens changed to a polygnal view. The terrin became much easier to understand. The Zoid climbed to 32,000ft. Sniper Zero performed a series of barrel rolles, vertical loops, and down ward helix.  
  
"Well all of that would of been good... but with me, that was pitiful." said Hedoe  
  
Hedoe took the controlls. The Zoid's auto pilot turned off. A Zoid was spotted on radar.  
  
"All right Sniper Zero let's check it out." said Hedoe  
  
Sniper Zero landed gingerly in front of Liger Zero.  
  
"Hey Bit, who are you looking for?" said Hedoe  
  
"Uh, I'm looking for you." said Bit  
  
"Well you found me, let's go back to the Wale King." said Hedoe  
  
"Ok" said Bit  
  
"Hey where is everyone else. Are they looking for me also?" said Hedoe  
  
"Yep, they shure are." said Bit  
  
"Hey Brad, Leena, and Jamie. Bit found me, we can all go back to the Wale King." said Hedoe  
  
"Ok" said Brad  
  
"Good, your all right!" said Leena  
  
"Roger that." said Jamie  
  
The Blitz Team returned to the Wale King.  
  
"Hey Hedoe where did you get that Zoid?" said Jamie  
  
"Yeah" the rest of the team voiced their question  
  
"I found it." said Hedoe  
  
"What no way!" said the team  
  
"Yep. I found Sniper Zero." said Hedoe 


End file.
